114968-morning-coffee-10114kangalicious-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua not watched stream yet, maybe do tonight. So Chua not getting Halloween? Chua sad now :( Was looking forward to actually getting paws on costumes. | |} ---- They're just cinnamon Danish with blue food gel coloring added to the frosting. | |} ---- OOOoh....Chua want one! | |} ---- ---- Get well soon! Chua can use science to help too! Unfortunatly Chua could not attend raid yesterday, cause went out for dinner with LARP Club. Chua doing roleplay again tonight and raid on thursday. Chua even working on DPS now, just lacking basic runes in gear, and then might try DPS in some raid fights. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ohhhh that sounds like so much fun! I miss doing that sort of stuff. Unfortunately because of where I live now it's not really an option (tiny little town on a mountain, I'd have to LARP with the squirrels and deer). | |} ---- Congratulations, Niliana to you and your team for that raid achievement. Good morning, Wildstar. I haven't had breakfast yet, but there's a garden salad waiting for me in the fridge when my morning butterflies settle. Wildstar Yesterday I didn't get much done that I was hoping for yesterday. I got an invite from one of my RP friends to go bonk that firebird in Blighthaven and poke the gribble-lady worldboss too. That was a fun distraction but only netted me 2.9% of my weekly Elder Gem total. I had such high hopes to of getting a good head start on this week's quota yesterday. Shame one me. Roleplay was equally hit and miss. Though many of the right players were on, when our characters met the scenes were abrupt and didn't get to the meet of some of the story options I wanted to flesh out with my ESPer, Kimmia. Oh well, I can have another go later on in the week. Looking Forward I was sad to see the news from the Nexus Report regarding the lack of a Hallowe'en or Christmas styled event this year for Wildstar. But I think I was more saddened to see so many forumites openly declare they were abandoning ship with this news. Now that is their right as a consumer, but the whole thing was disheartening to be sure. I'm very much looking forward to Drop Three, not so much for the content drop (I'm primarily a roleplayer, I make my own content) but more to see the patching and stability that it promises. I want to see the population grow and settle in. Though I'm not an alarmist, it is always unsettling to be hearing this much unrest. [ Editted for spelling ] | |} ---- It's quite fun alright. We used to be a really big group, but now split into 2 smaller groups with different concepts, but still the same setting: Vampire the Masquerade. One group focuses on large plots whereas the new group focuses on individual Character development. I decided to play both :D Once a month we get together for a dinner and just chat up on RL happenins, developments in the group and potential new players are also invited to join us these evenings. So it's around 3-4 hours we just sit in a bar/cafe or restaurant to eat, drink and chat. | |} ---- | |} ---- thats a lot of cash O.O | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, irrespective of the game and content, yeah, Halloween is big in America. As kids, you love it because you get to dress up in costume and eat candy. When you grow up, you love it because you get to dress up in costume and drink beer. I don't drink, but I love Halloween because I love being in costume and having fun. I got married on Halloween at a giant costume party, actually (which is why my wife is dressed as a princess, I was dressed as a cowboy, and we were married by a fairy in our altar photo). | |} ---- ---- ---- Nice write up. You and your alts. :lol: Maybe since you've got alts at 50, you can run a few to see if they get easier or harder by changing classes? | |} ---- Oh my gosh thanks so much for telling us of this dilemma my tags are defiantly expired since my birthday was on the 9th and have total forgot, the cops in my neck of the woods wouldn't be so lenient with me (I was a troublesome teen) going to renew today wishing my car had nano skin for :ph34r: | |} ---- Yeah, it was news to me. I just thought it was on my birthday since that's when I registered my first car then. I'm still pissed about having to pay the full year for two months. | |} ---- We haven't had new content in months. They would have been happy for Groundhogs day at this point. Plus everyone else is doing it. So they get a perfect reason to go everywhere else. | |} ---- That is awesome on so many levels I always loved the creepy Storys on TV around Halloween and "Night Before Christmas" is one of my favourite movies. Where I lived we would only dress up in costumes during carnival around spring. Historicaly to banish the spirits of winter so that spring may come. But those origins are vague at best, as a kid I had a lot of fun dressing up as cowboy or dracula but not so much today. I always admire cosplayer at conventions I think its a awesome hobby. | |} ---- I could but I only have a Spellslinger and an Engineer which are similar in playstyle. The melee mage esper brings the best of both worlds. It is melee in nature but can also pull from very far away. It can also pull a whole lot of enemies without having to worry about getting killed in the process. It is pretty perfect for mass slaughter. | |} ---- This ^. The restructured content release schedule was a pretty big downer for a lot of folks. It was somewhat mitigated by the upcoming Shade's Eve event and now that's been yanked. That leaves a large chunk of the population with nothing to do but stuff they're sick of (dailies, etc.) or they find unappealing (achievements, rp, pvp, etc.) Breakfast: same old. Wildstar: Finally finished out Galeras, was kinda underwhelmed. My corner of the CX is in a shambles on Thunderfoot (duh), Caretaker and Stormtalon (!) so having a hard time grinding plat. Debating if I should consume one of my remaining CREDDs or sit out the next 1-3 months to see if Carbine can straighten things out. | |} ---- ---- Wife is pretty, fairy is derpy, get a haircut you hippy :D Also, kangaroo is most certainly NOT delicious. | |} ---- Does it make you a hippy when you're dressed like a cowboy, though? EDIT: Good news though! My TL;DRs get to stay as long as I link the official recap at the top of the thread (which is a good idea, because I should not be counted on for reliable information)! | |} ---- Is that picture of a girl with a lock of that long hair pretending to have a mustache?? Hmmm..... | |} ---- True story, that's Wild Bill Hickock, and that is actually a woman's pancake hat. | |} ---- Makes me wonder about other clothing items :wacko: Gratz! on keeping your thread! I look forward to it every week! | |} ---- ---- Umm, the Skeech are making soup with 20% more Aurin? | |} ---- I'm actually really interested in reading their patch notes. Apparently, Donatelli wants to turn them into a file to give it to us. As depressing as knowing there won't be a Halloween or Christmas in-game is this year, mostly what I came out of this week's Nexus Report with was a real desire to read that packet of paper. I mean, I'm going to sub into October without question; I'm still enjoying the game. But I'm very interested to see what all they've done. I know I should be somewhat disappointed, but I just want those patch notes. | |} ---- .... .... You're such a nerd. :lol: ((Says the nerdette)) | |} ---- There's also that possibility it'd go up, I'd suggest a buy order now incase it does. CREDD went up with more people using the transfer CREDD could go up even further with people returning yet holding off on the $ purchase to see how things have fleshed out. Anyways I'm liking the current prices TBH I wish they'd get up to 20p because coming into the game I wanted to be on the $ end of the transaction but since they've gone 4-10p I quickly gravitated to the gold purchase side.. Because earning plat is too easy. | |} ---- ---- I'm right up there with you, I really want to read all those patch notes. By the way they're talking about this drop, makes it almost feel like a Christmas present. | |} ---- If I get the patch before Halloween, I'll call it an anniversary present. Except I paid for it with my sub money, so I kind of deserve it. :D | |} ---- ---- Apparently they have it, Donatelli said he wants to release it, they just have to figure out the best way to disseminate it (or if he's allowed). I would like it though. Thanks for the callout though! I'm going to log into that town hall server, cook dinner for my wife, and get set to take part. Hoping I get some time tonight to play. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Soothe telegraph isn't that wide, cheater! :P | |} ---- ---- ----